


Soft as Snow, but Warm Inside

by larrykink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Harry, Kinky?, M/M, Riding, Twink Louis, blowjob, not REALLY a blowjob tbh, the blowjob part is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrykink/pseuds/larrykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch your head, then your hair<br/>Softer, softer everywhere<br/>Fingertips are burning<br/>Can I touch you there<br/>Soft as velvet, eyes can see<br/>Bring me close to ecstasy<br/>High away to heaven<br/>And I'm coming too </p><p>Louis gets ignored by Harry so he tries to get his attention back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft as Snow, but Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever smutty au, the title is the song 'Soft as Snow, but Warm Inside' by My Bloody Valentine !! it's in NO way related to this fic !!

''Harry !'' Louis whines out, ''Are you even listening to me ?'' Harry doesn't really pay attention, just like the last week when Louis tried to tell him, how Niall nearly threw up when he smoked pot with him and Zayn. He just continues reading his book.

 

Harry shows that desinterest for weeks now, and it makes Louis not only sad but also sullen. He tried everything. He served him Pancakes for breakfast, or at least the few ones that weren't entired burned and black, he even cleaned up their bathroom for once. But Harry still doesn't show any interest.

 

''Hm ? Oh, yeah, of course babe'' Harry tries to convince him, poorly. Louis rolls his eyes in annoyance and anger, because Harry doesn't even try at all. Then there is just silence. You can't hear anything but Harry clearing his troath and the clock, tiking, counting all the seconds and minutes and hours spent silently. It is already 5.24.

 

Louis is bored, and keeps starring at the clock, that makes this irritating noise, counting the seconds, because he knows that Harry won't give him any attention. He keeps starring at the clock till it is 5.25. ''You know what, if you just keep ignoring me I will just go, you don't care anyways''

 

He simply jumps off the couch and walks straight to the door, where their shoes stand by and jackets usually hang. Louis slips into his Vans with with his tiny little feets and takes his keys. He can hear Harry trying to apologize when he slams the door shut. He doesn't even mind that he is still in his sweatpants.

 

He just walks down the street, until he stumbles upon a cute little shop. In the window you can see cute lingeries and babydolls, with lace or in pastel colours. Louis knows how to get Harry's attention back.  
He rushes into the little store, greets the cashier and looks around. Everything is so pretty and blooming he could stay in there forever. He really likes the pastel coloured underwear. After focusing on the cute pink babydoll for way too long, he finally picks a baby blue thong, with lace. He pays with his credit card and is so ecxited when he goes back outside. He walks back home as fast as possible and tries to make no noise at all while opening the door.

 

Just as he thought, Harry already fell asleep on the couch. The book lays on the table, next to Harry's cold tea.  
Louis hushes upstairs, changing into the lacy thong.

 

When he finally changed he can't stop to view his beautiful ass in the mirror. It looks stunning. You can see his soft, bare cheeks and his pretty cock stuck out of the blue fabric. He can't take his own eyes off his ass, it just looks sososo pretty. He looks for the glittery-pink lube, that they keep in their commode. he opens it, and lubes up 2 fingers. he makes himself comfortable on the king sized bed, lying on his tanned stomach.

 

With his other hand he shoves the thong aside, before he brushes lightly over his hole, making himself gasp and his skin prickling with goosebump.  
he rubes at his hole with his, in lube covered, middle finger. in small circles, back and forth. whatever makes him feel good.

 

Then, carefully he pushes the first finger in. His eyelids flutter and he lets out a soft moan. He is used to this feeling, and pushes his finger deeper inside.  
after pushing it a few times in and out again, and making himself feel more comfortable he pushes in the second finger. With his free hand, he grabs the bed sheets roughly.

 

Another moan escapes his troath. He loves the feeling. Louis slowly starts to move both his fingers inside, curling them before scissoring himself. 

 

When he moans the third time, he knows it is his prostate. He only hits it lightly, but he can feel his blood pumping faster and his forhead getting sweaty.  
He wants moremoremore but he knows he can't. He pushes in, one more time, hitting his prostate before he pulls out his middle- and pointer finger. He grabs the lube and fixes his fringe, before he rushes downstairs.

 

He goes downstairs to wake Harry up, smiling like a little kid on Christmas Eve. 

 

''Harry, babe'' He murmurs, his Hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, lube still smeared on his fingers.

 

''Wake up, I've got something for you'' Louis tugs a little bit on Harry's shirt, trying to get him awake. When he finally opens his eyes, Louis is still a little bit blurry. He still thinks that he is dreaming when Louis stands there, just dressed in a blue thong, barely covering anything.

 

''I'm sorry that I behaved like such a spoiled brat, daddy. I'm just soo greedy sometimes'' Louis pouts a little bit,trying to earn some pity.

 

Harry is speechless. Suddenly Louis sits down on his lap, moving his ass slowly. Harry can feel his own cock hardening. ''Fuck Lou- I - Fuck, yeah, okay'' Louis smiles widely. Mission succeeded.

 

''Little Boy needs to get punished huh ? How about spanking then ?''

Louis nods ''Yes, daddy''. He places the lube on the coffee table.

''Alright, just lie across my lap, gonna spank you. 10 should be a fair amount''

So Louis does what he was told, he lays across Harry's lap, his bum up in the air, ready for his daddy.

 

Harry touches Louis ass. He loves to do that. Feeling his smooth skin under his palms, so soft, so warm. He loves spanking him, turning that tanned arse all bright pink. hearing Louis whimper and crying his Name.

 

He draws some circles on Louis bare bum, just covered in a tiny piece of light blue fabric, getting thinner at his crack until is dissapears. ''Been such a needy boy, huh ?'' Then, all out of sudden, Harry draws his hand back and lands one solid smack against his bum and Louis moans, arms shaking. ''Count for me'' He whispers, as he leans down to Louis ear, nibbling on it.

 

Louis voice is still strong but messy as he counts out loud.

And another one, on the same cheek as before, turning it bright red.

''two'' Louis already whimpers.

Then Harry lies his hand on the other cheek, touching it very smooth and careful, until he smacks it again, and the next smack is only seconds away, before he touches Louis, already pink, arse cheeck with his large hand again. Louis' voice is still loud but oh so messy and full with moans. Harry gets a glare at Louis hole '' 'Can see, you already spread yourself for me huh ? You are such a slut'' Louis smiles provocating, proud of himself.

 

But his voice nearly cracks when harry spreads his fingers wide for five, six and seven, trying to space them out even more.

 

It goes on until Louis is whimpering, almost crying because of Harry's harsh slaps. But Louis loves it, everytime. He loves the pain, loves it when Harry it rough with him.

 

''Please, daddy. Go on, want more'' He babbles ''Feels so good'' Harry delivers the next three in rapid succession, making Louis body shiver and blood rushing to his bright, warm cheeks. ''Such a good boy for me'' Harry smiles, kissing the red marks on his bum. 

''Want to please you daddy, wanna ride you'' Louis whines, looking up to Harry, across his shoulder, biting his lip provocating.

Harry can feel his dick twitching even more, just from the thought of Louis riding him.

''Mhh, gonna be good boy and ride me yeah ?'' Louis tugs on Harry's sweatpants, sliding them down very slowly.

''No teasing baby, daddy needs your tight ass around his dick'' As Harry's pants reach his ankles, Louis takes a close look at his boxers. They are very tight and you can already see his aching cock, underneath the fabric. So thick, so pumped, just needs to be inside Louis.

Louis pulls them down and Harry's massive cock is shown. It is already slighty red and rock hard.

Louis licks his lips and drops to his knees, starting to get near Harry's thights. He starts to kiss them, up to Harry's dick.

''Louis- fuck''

He doesn't stop and goes up further. He licks the tip of Harry cock, getting it all wet and ready. Harry lets out a soft moan, moving his hips.

Louis takes as much of Harry's cock in his mouth as possible. Sucking on his whole lenght, until Harry pulls out. ''Want you to ride me'' He mumbles, between moans.

 

So Louis stands up, sitting on his lap, his lips already ruby red, and rubs his arse on Harry's erected cock. He slowly moves the thong aside. He moves in circles on Harry's cock until he starts sweating and his long hair is clenching everywhere. Harry is moaning, and everything is so fizzy. He breathes heavily and all he can think about is Louis in that baby blue lingerie.

 

Louis takes the lube from the table, smearing it on Harry's dick, making him moan and feeling excited. He slowly slides onto his pumping cock, letting out a whimper. Harry graps Louis' hips immediately, a little harsh, probably leaving marks but Louis couldn't care less right now. He pushes himself up a little bit, just to fall down again and to land on Harry's pulsing dick. He moves his hips back and forth, letting out uncountable moans. 

 

He lifts himself up again and slams back on Harry, Hitting his own prostate. He whimpers and stops for just a few seconds. Then he rides himself on Harry's dick, who's letting out strong and loud moans, while throwing his head back.

 

''Harry 'm close'' Louis murmurs. He starts lifting himself up higher and landing down harder. Harry meets him halfway, slamming into his arse but letting go of his hip, grabbing with one hand on Louis' dick now, pumping. ''H-harry'' he breathes out. He starts to pump faster, while Louis lifts himself up and down to hit his own prostate again. 

 

Harry moans, thrusts a few more times into Louis and comes, deep indside him. That drives Louis to the edge and with a soft whimper he comes all over Harry's chest getting the white, creamy liquid stuck to Harry's trained stomach, right onto his butterfly. They're both out of energy, and Louis drops exhausted on Harry. They both remain in this position, sweaty, Harry with his arm around Louis waist, who is still dressed in that blue thong.

 

They stay quit, and you can only hear them breathing, heavily, and of course, the ticking clock. After a while, when they both finally calmed, Louis moves from Harry's, now, soften cock, with strains of cum at his ass, and some of his own cum sticking on his stomach. ''So .. why did you ignore me ?'' ''Because I knew you would want to get my attention back with something like this'', Harry smiles cockily.


End file.
